Ghost Hunters
by sukesuke
Summary: Daisuke drags Takeru and Ken into a wild goose chase for the ghost that haunts his room at night. [Chibi]


**_Ghost Hunters _**

_Slight AU_

_Ken lives in Odaiba and Takeru and Yamato's parents were never divorced. So this means Takeru's last name is Ishida not Takaishi. Osamu never existed. _

_Also, the chibis are not actually the canon younger versions of the characters, they have the same features and clothing, really the only things different would be their height and the way they act. And of course they're extremely cute, as chibis are._

_The house/apartment descriptions of the various characters I made up on the spot, because I really can't be bothered to look it up._

* * *

"Jun! Jun! Pleeeeeease let me call Ken, it's really important!" 7-year-old Daisuke Motomiya looked up at his older sister with big, pleading eyes.

"Shuddup you little pest! I'm _trying_ to have a conversation here!" Jun hissed, covering the speaker with one hand and swatting Daisuke away.

Daisuke's big chocolate eyes welled with crocodile tears.

"MOOOOOMMMM! JUN'S HOGGING THE PHONE AGAAIINNN!" He yelled, fake sobs choking his words.

"Jun! Give your brother the phone!"

"Ugh. I gotta go Yuki. Talk to ya later." Jun reluctantly pushed the END button and dropped the phone into Daisuke's hands.

Daisuke giddily began punching in Ken's number, moving the phone to his ear as the ringing began.

"Ichijouji Residence." A tiny, sophisticated voice chirped through the phone.

"Hey Ken! You've just gotta come over! I need your help with something." Daisuke balled up his little fists.

"Um… Okay. What time?" Ken stammered, blinking.

"Right now!" Daisuke practically yelled into the phone.

"Alright. I'll be right over." The line went dead and Daisuke pumped his fist in the air, entering Takeru's number in next.

"One down, one to go."

"Hello?" It was Yamato's voice.

"It's Daisuke. Can I talk to Takeru?" Daisuke was slightly intimidated by Takeru's older brother; Taichi had said he was a scary doom-and-gloom blonde demon who was permanently surrounded by the scent of sickly-sweet hair gel.

"Sure. Gimme a second." Yamato set down the phone, Daisuke could hear him yell for Takeru.

"Hey Dai, sup?" Takeru sounded energetic; perfect.

"I need you here ASAP. So, like, now. Serious problem." Takeru sighed over the phone.

"It better not be 'Operation: Steal Jun's Makeup' again." Takeru hung up.

* * *

"Okay here's the thing, late at night, when the lights are out and everything is deathly silent…" Daisuke paused, looking first at Takeru, then at Ken. Eyes wide, they listened intently. "Out of nowhere… A GHOST APPEARS!" Ken squeaked, jumping back and Takeru snickered.

"A ghost?" Ken visibly shivered. Daisuke nodded.

"In my room. It tries to suck out my soul for its dinner! I always fight it off with my lightsaber, but I lost it! So I have no way to fight it off tonight!" Ken clutched his hands to his chest, indigo eyes as wide as plums.

"Oh no! What are you gunna do Dai?" Ken squealed. He was shaking. Takeru rolled his eyes, completely immune to Daisuke's ridiculous stories.

"That's why you're here! We're gunna hunt this ghost down and make it dead!" Daisuke gave them a thumbs-up, then took his goggles and slapped them down over his eyes.

"We're the Ghost Hunters!

* * *

"Daisuke, why do we have to wear these?" Takeru fingered the long red towel draped across his shoulders. "I thought we were Ghost Hunters not superheroes."

"We're Super Ghost Hunters!" Daisuke grinned. Takeru gave him a look.

"Whatever."

Ken was still struggling to tie the yellow blanket around his neck. Daisuke promptly went over and tied it for him.

"There!" He straightened the green pillowcase he sported. "Now, let's go hunt that ghost!" Daisuke pumped a fist into the air.

Daisuke led the others out of the hall closet and down the hall towards his room. Ken nearly tripped over the blanket in anxiety. By the time they reached the white door with soccer ball stickers on it, Ken was shaking in his metaphorical boots.

"Come on Ken, don't be such a scaredy-cat." Daisuke said, slapping his shoulder. Ken winced.

Daisuke shoved the door open with a bang.

"I have the Ghost-Sensor-Goggles so I'll find him and you guys beat him up with the Ghost-Beater-Upers." Daisuke gestured to the black clothes-hangers that the other two boys held.

Daisuke peered through the oversized-goggles, scanning the room inch by inch. Finally, his eyes widened as he stopped on a sweatshirt hanging on the closet door.

"THERE! THE GHOST IS HIDING IN MY SWEATSHIRT!" Daisuke exclaimed, pointing.

"A-ah! Y-you get it T-Takeru!" Ken hid himself behind Takeru. Takeru sighed.

"Why is it always me…?" He went over to the sweatshirt and proceeded to beat the crap out of it.

"It's dead!" Daisuke yelled, picking up the limp sweatshirt and shaking it out. "Yes! No more sleepless nights for this Ghost Hunter!"

Takeru sent him an exaggerated look. Ken shook all over, his ink blue hair vibrating violently.

"A-are you sure it's gone Daisuke?" Ken whimpered.

Daisuke nodded, before whipping his head to the side and glaring at the window.

"IT WAS PLAYING DEAD! IT WENT OUT THE WINDOW!" Daisuke jumped up and down, pointing at the window and shouting.

Takeru nearly jumped out of surprise, but steadied himself quickly. Ken didn't have that luxury. He tripped over a stack of video games, falling flat on his back in a shivering heap.

"Quit scaring Ken, Dai. He's going to lose his mind out of fear, geez." Takeru scolded, helping Ken up.

"I-I-I don't wanna be a Ghost Hunter anymore Dai…" He squeaked. Daisuke scoffed.

"Come one guys he'd getting away!" Takeru expected Daisuke to do something rash, but what he didn't expect was for him to mindlessly jump out the window.

"What!? Daisuke are you okay?" Takeru ran to the windowsill and looked out, seeing a slightly disheveled Daisuke lying in a bush.

"Never better!"Daisuke gave them a thumbs up, fluffing up his hair with his hands to its normal scuffled state.

Ken, rushed with sudden adrenalin, threw himself out the window and shouted for Daisuke to catch him. Daisuke did, with some inhuman effort, but toppled them both over in the process.

"Thanks Dai." Ken's words smiled on their own. Against his better judgment, Takeru followed suit, seeing if Ken's way of doing things applied to him. Unfortunately, it didn't and Daisuke just stepped back, allowing the blonde to crash into the bushes below.

"You're not hurt are you?" Daisuke didn't seem particularly concerned.

"No thank to you." Takeru huffed.

"Good. Now let's go!" Daisuke ran off, yanking Ken with him. Takeru followed reluctantly.

"Its trail ends here." Daisuke informed the other two boys, glaring at the debris cluttered forest floor. Takeru glanced over him, seeing no trail, because, of course, the trail could only be seen through the Ghost-Sensor-Goggles.

"It ran off. Let's just go home." Takeru ushered. Daisuke shook his head firmly.

"No can do. I've got to get rid of it once and for all." Daisuke humphed and crossed his arms stubbornly. He looked around the general vicinity and narrowed his eyes at a patch of discolored birch trees.

"I know you're hiding there, Ghosty! Come on out, unless you're too _scared_." Daisuke challenged. A rush of cool air burst forth from the trees and what looked like a floating white sheet drifted out and into the clearing. Daisuke grinned.

"So you've shown yourself! Go get 'im Takeru!" Takeru wasn't so sure about fighting a real ghost, and hesitantly stepped forwards, brandishing the clothes-hanger. The ghost cackled and flew forwards, causing Ken to let out a squeak of alarm and hide himself behind an equally alarmed Daisuke.

Takeru swung the clothes-hanger at the ghost, connecting with the sheet in a powerful blow. It screeched, before crumbling to white dust that blew away in the same cold wind that threatened its arrival. Takeru sighed, now Daisuke could stop sending them here and there to track down some stupid ghost. It was finally over.

"Yeah! You got 'im Takeru!" Daisuke slapped his shoulder and began the trek back to his home when…

"Another one! It must have summoned reinforcements!"

And so the wild goose chase began again..


End file.
